


Spaces

by ahominecchii



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, There isn't enough Zosan fics on here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahominecchii/pseuds/ahominecchii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing more than some Sanji x Zoro dribble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaces

**Author's Note:**

> What is this crap you ask? nothing more than 2am writing that's what.
> 
> If you wish to hear more then I welcome you to my sleeping quarters so I can sooth you to sleep with more one piece yaoi tales.

The bathroom is the worst place to make out, Sanji can see the bits of limescale and mould that trace the outline of the shower or how the toilet looks like it hasn't been properly cleaned in months, it's enough to put him off fooling around, but with Zoro's moist mouth working it's way over his cock it's not hard to push all those feelings of disgust down. 

His butt is starting to numb as well due to how long he's been sitting on the tiled floor, and his legs are starting to cramp, but he can't complain because he knows Zoro is trying his hardest to please, and if he mentions how this room was a terrible place to he knows it'll hurt his lovers feelings, no matter how hard he'd try to hide it. 

His eyes flutter shut when he feels the vibrations of Zoro's hum tingle through his core, and massages Zoro's scalp to reward him for his doing.  
With all that is going on Sanji can't complain, even if it's in his nature to do so about every little thing because it could be worse, he could be using his hand like a loser thinking about how good Robin looked in her tiny leather dress earlier today, or could be sitting alone in the kitchen smoking his 18th cigarette of the day, but he's not, instead he's ball deep in Zoro's mouth and enjoying every second of control he has as until the tables turn again. 

When he accidentally rolls his hips up to silently ask Zoro to take him deeper he's answered with hands smacking against his hips to push them back down against the floor and a growl and the whimper Sanji releases is involuntary, embarrassing actually, but he knows Zoro won't hold it against him, not when he's currently in an even more embarrassing situation. 

The thought that they could get caught at any given minute fuels Sanji's arousal like nothing else, thinking about how Luffy might just pound on the door demanding whoever's in there to get out because he needs to pee sends a punch of electricity through his groin, and his grip on Zoro's hair is proof of that as his allows his head to tilt back and hit the wall behind him, to be washed away by pleasure and sickening thoughts to push him closer to the edge. 

His chants of Zoro's name echo quietly in the bathroom as do Zoro's grunts of desperation and Sanji can feel his eyes rolling at the back of his head despite the fact his eyes are closed.

He wants to tell Zoro he's gonna come soon, to warn him in case he's not in the mood to swallow, but his throat is drier than it was walking through Arabasta, and his mind is so jumbled up his speech is suffering for it so all he can do is hope Zoro will forgive him for what he's about to do. 

Sanji can feel his leg quivering from his pending release, and his toes are curling in his socks and when he looks down at the swordman he sees his eyes are closed too in concentration, but his face looks peaceful, like he's enjoying every itch and taste that Sanji has blessed him with, and it doesn't so much waver when Sanji empties himself into Zoro's mouth with a groan so deep he's sure it's caught the attention of someone on the ship. 

He can't bring himself to open his eyes even when he feels Zoro's rough lips moulding against his once again, Sanji just accepts it and kisses back; inhaling the scent of a hard days training on Zoro's skin, and it's only when they pull away that Sanji finally reopens his eyes and sees the green haired man staring back at him, with an expression so sincere it knocks him back a little. 

But it's not everyday he sees Zoro's face so wrinkle free so he does the first thing his mind tells him to do, He smiles back and leans forward to reattach their lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
